Kiss
by Dicen
Summary: The thrill that danger gave me, the excitment, the ectasy. It never seemed to disipoint. And now with the tattoo on my arm and the dagger in my hand. I was ready to finish the ultimate adventure ever possible. Bella Swan has always been a quiet girl but..


**Title: Kiss**

**Author: Dicen**

**Summary: The thrill that danger gave me, the excitment, the ectasy. It never seemed to disipoint. And now with the tattoo on my arm and the dagger in my hand. I was ready to finish the ultimate adventure ever possible. Bella Swan has always been a quiet girl but when she is discovered by a bigger force than ever imagined people will learn just how unquiet she can be. Action, adventure, drama, and romance will be included. Bella & Edward. And please don't forget to R & R!**

**A/N: I still haven't exactly decided where this is going. It was just a little idea I got a couple days ago, and ever since I've been working hard to make it good. What I do know for sure though is that Bella and Edward will be in here soon. So don't worry! Hopefully you all like it. And please don't forget to review! Unfortunately I don't continue working on stuff that I haven't got a clue if people even like. So please and thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Preface

There was no grass. The respectable green tongues usually located growing in the dirt –sometimes sand, sometimes clay – was nowhere to be found. The drought of Toledo had consumed and destroyed all there had been. Now the only vegetation was the palm trees swaying in the faint breeze and the dead weeds. Both brown in their wake.

Along down the dead and dried valley. The valley of doom as some of the locals called it. The dirt began to dampen. The dreary sun didn't seem so blazing now, and there was more shade here too. A small if not sacred stream ran through the dreary land here. This was where the people of the Yandi village, just north of the Reveene people and just east of the Denvar tribe lived, scourged for food and water.

It was a known fact that animals of large, mostly herbivores, came for a fresh refill and fallowing was always a pack of wild carnivores looking for their next meal. This was the way of life and the Toledoean's knew this. In fact they strived on this. And so would their descendants, as they came of age, it would never quite leave the DNA of the Homo-sapiens.

This is what brought the lone wolf. Its fur dusty brown from the dirt under its paw. If he had seen, if he had even known. He would never have even dared point his masculine weapon at the animal. But hunger drove him to it. His stomach roared in pain and rage. He was sure if he did not take down this meaty beast then, his people as well as himself would not eat for another new moon.

It was for these reasons alone, the starving hunger in his body and the fear for his people, which caused him to not look at the signs. To not see that the 'brown' wolf was in fact a white wolf covered in dust from a resent wind storm he himself had witnessed too. He would know to stay away. For a white, lone wolf was a sign of rain to his people. A sign of good luck.

And if he had known this, he would not have shot…

The sliver of wood in his fist he had carved out with make shift rock tools and other wood instruments pushed into his lower lip. He could feel it cut open his rough skin, but this was okay. He could not afford any distractions. Any wrong move and his kill would not be made. The wolf was in clear view now. Only a few feet away stalking his own prey; a lone, weak buck. Its hoofs trembling from beneath him. The antlers on his steal head came down a bit as he drank the clear liquid.

_Ah, but Mister Wolfe you will not be the one eating tonight. It will be my dear brothers and I who will be gorging ourselves in your fine meat. _

Without much more thought to it, he pulled the stick closer still and let out a gust of air fast enough and reckless enough that it could have passed as a raging tornado spinning the mini dart inside across the empty terrain. It landed with a popping sound in the animal's coat, before the animal fell.

The juice in the mini dart, actually a snakes venom, was powerful enough to have a full grown rino down in hours. The wolf was no match. It's organs curled up, dehydrating themselves, before colapsing completly. This happened in a matter of seconds.

As soon as he saw that the poor wolf was down he jumped forward, straddling it and pulling his knife out. He needed to harvest the meat quickly and get it back home. His hands grabbed at the bristled fur of the wolf, but was suprised when they came back brown. It was an abnormallacy for him, he had had a light scin tone all his life. Perhaps his mothers dreams had finally come true and the women of his village would want to marry him now.

He looked back down at his kill. How lucky this animal must have been. But his eyes widen even more, if that was possible, at the fact that there was now a white hand mark where his hand had once been. Had the animal changed skin tone with him? If so he would want to make the best out of it. The hand that held the knife lowered and now with two hands he rubbed the dirt off the animal and onto him. It was his good fortun he would now be dark like the suns rays created the others. He did not think of the possibility that the wolf was in fact just a white wolf, and continued on.

When he had finished with that, he grabbed his knife again, carving out all the meat and anything useful before putting it in the bag on his back. It would be a long journey tonight but surely this was his lucky day and he would be welcomed home with cheers...

* * *

**So? How do you all like it? Should I continue? Yes or no?**


End file.
